Algeria (Abdelkader)
Algeria led by Abdelkader El Djezeiri is a custom civilization by DJSHenningerAdditional Civilizations (by DJSHenninger). This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Algeria Neolithic civilization (animal domestication and agriculture) developed in the Saharan and Mediterranean Maghrib between 6000 and 2000 BC. This life, richly depicted in the Tassili n'Ajjer paintings, predominated in Algeria until the classical period. The amalgam of peoples of North Africa coalesced eventually into a distinct native population that came to be called Berbers, who are the indigenous peoples of northern Africa. From their principal center of power at Carthage, the Carthaginians expanded and established small settlements along the North African coast; by 600 BC, a Phoenician presence existed at Tipasa, east of Cherchell, Hippo Regius (modern Annaba) and Rusicade (modern Skikda). These settlements served as market towns as well as anchorages. As Carthaginian power grew, its impact on the indigenous population increased dramatically. Berber civilization was already at a stage in which agriculture, manufacturing, trade, and political organization supported several states. Trade links between Carthage and the Berbers in the interior grew, but territorial expansion also resulted in the enslavement or military recruitment of some Berbers and in the extraction of tribute from others. The Carthaginian state declined because of successive defeats by the Romans in the Punic Wars. By the 2nd century BC, several large but loosely administered Berber kingdoms had emerged. Two of them were established in Numidia, behind the coastal areas controlled by Carthage. West of Numidia lay Mauretania. The high point of Berber civilization, unequaled until the coming of the Almohads and Almoravids more than a millennium later, was reached during the reign of Massinissa in the 2nd century BC. After Masinissa's death in 148 BC, the Berber kingdoms were divided and reunited several times. Massinissa's line survived until 24 AD, when the remaining Berber territory was annexed to the Roman Empire. For several centuries Algeria was ruled by the Romans, who founded many colonies in the region. The Vandals of Geiseric moved into North Africa in 429, and by 435 controlled coastal Numidia. The region was later recaptured by the Eastern Roman Empire, which ruled it until the Muslim Conquest in the 7th century. Muslim Arabs conquered Algeria in the mid-7th century and a large number of locals converted to the new faith. After the fall of the Umayyad Arab Dynasty in 751, numerous local Berber dynasties emerged, including the Aghlabids, Almohads, Abdalwadid, Zirids, Rustamids, Hammadids, Almoravids and the Fatimids. In the 16th century the region was conquered by the Ottoman Empire, but it lost effective influence in 1710 after the dey persuaded the sultan to recognize him and his successors as regent of Algiers. The French invaded and captured Algiers in 1830. Abdelkader El Djezairi, recognized as Emir, fiercely resisted the French invasion until his eventual surrender in 1847. Algeria gained independence in 1962. Abdelkader El Djezeiri Abdelkader ibn Muhieddine, known as the Emir Abdelkader or Abdelkader El Djezairi, was an Algerian religious and military leader who led a struggle against the French colonial invasion in the mid-19th century. An Islamic scholar and Sufi who unexpectedly found himself leading a military campaign, he built up a collection of Algerian tribesmen that for many years successfully held out against one of the most advanced armies in Europe. His consistent regard for what would now be called human rights, especially as regards his Christian opponents, drew widespread admiration, and a crucial intervention to save the Christian community of Damascus from a massacre in 1860 brought honours and awards from around the world. Within Algeria, his efforts to unite the country against foreign invaders saw him hailed as the "modern Jugurtha," and his ability to combine religious and political authority has led to his being acclaimed as the "Saint among the Princes, the Prince among the Saints". Dawn of Man "Revered Saint among the Princes, Prince among the Saints, hear your people's words! You are widely praised for effectively combining religious and political authority! You proved to be a grand leader! Your consistent regard for what would now be called human rights, especially as regards your Christian opponents, drew widespread admiration, and a crucial intervention to save the Christian community of Damascus from a massacre in 1860 brought honours and awards from around the world! You successfully held out against one of the most advanced armies in Europe for many years with an army built up of tribesmen. Emir Abdelkader, your charisma and authority are an absolute necessity! Build up the ideal nation and strive for improvement! Can you hold back invading enemies? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time?" Introduction: "Greetings, stranger. I come here for my peace. What brings you here?" Introduction: "Welcome to Algeria. Let us put our religious differences aside for a moment and talk." Defeat: "Fine, we submit. No longer will I waste the lives of others." Defeat: "I can no longer witness your cruelty and ignorance. Begone." Strategy Unique Attributes Mod Support Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now listening to your Raï music and studying your literature. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." List of Cities Full Credits List * DJSHenninger: Author. * AOE III: Dey Icon Art. * Hocine Ziani: El Djezeiri Art. Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:DJSHenninger Category:Islamic Cultures